


Wet Dream

by TheLarryDiaries



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Crossdressing Kink, Cum Play, Dom!Harry, M/M, Nipple Play, Smut, Subspace, Wet Dream, lingerie!louis, powerbottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a wet dream about Louis in lingerie and Louis hears him. Louis tries to satisfy Harry but it doesn't happen. He tries again and Harry's all over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I've put my other stories on hold because my mean AP Human Geo teacher keeps giving me homework, and even though I don't want to do it, I want to play softball. And this one kept showing up in my dreams. It wouldn't leave me alone! So here it is! :)

*"Harry! Unggg! Harder, Harry, harder!"

"You like that, baby? You like that?

"Oh shit! Harry, I love that!" I pounded harder into Louis' spent hole. I couldn't get enough of Louis, who was in sexy lingerie and thigh-high socks with a lacey trim and black three-inch pumps. And his lace thong made me weak in the knees.

His face was also sexy. His lips were a beautiful, silky red and his eyelids were covered in dark, but not so whorish, eyeshadow. His eyelashes were coated with a layer of mascara and his cheeks, a bright pink. 

"Fuck! Baby you look so sexy dressed like that! You're gonna make me cum for the third time this night!"

"S-so close! Harry!"

"Cum baby! I still have those pretty little lips to fuck." Louis moaned loudly and spurted out little droplets of cum, going completely dry. He went limp and let me take as much of him as I wanted. And when I wanted something from him, he gave it to me.

"Oh fuck!" I spilled my load into Louis for the third time that night and rested my limp body on Louis', taking a moment to catch my breath.

"Harry, please get out. I'm really sensitive."

"Oh shit, sorry baby," I pulled out instantaneously and looked at my spent cock.

"Do you think you can get that thing hard for me again? Because I bet it'd look great in my mouth." and that statement sent chills straight down my spine. My hand found my cock and I stroked it back to hardness. I definitely want to see those pretty little red lips stretched around my thick cock.*

Harry jostled awake. He was having a wet dream about his boyfriend in lingerie. He turned to see Louis still fast asleep. He groaned quietly and got out of bed. His pants were soiled from cum stains and he needed to change, and jerk himself off. He wanted Louis to be the one to make him feel satisfied, but he doesn't have the heart to wake him.

Harry closed the toilet door and wrapped his long fingers around his cock. He began thinking about the dream he had only moments ago. He wanted that day to come. And he wanted it soon. And he always got what he wanted from Louis.

~ ~ ~

Louis was in his train of thought. Thanks to the fact that Harry talks in his sleep, he was able to know what he could do to spark up their sex life. And he never knew Harry had a cross-dressing kink. Maybe it will be a nice experience to be manhandled and tossed around like a rag doll. The point is, he was gonna cater to Harry's wants.

~ ~ ~

"Harry, I'm going shopping with Tini today." Tini was Louis' nickname for Christina, (because her real name is Christina Calder) his best girl friend.

"Tell her I said hello. Have fun, Boo. I love you." Harry yelled from his position on the couch.

"Love you too!" Louis closed the door and ran into his car. Of course he wasn't going to meet up with Christina. Sure, she knows they're together; she hooked them up, but he wants this to be a surprise and Christina tends to blab. And if Harry expects a surprise, he'll most likely expect sex. And that will ruin everything.

Louis arrived in this lingerie store around noon. It wasn't that busy, and there was a self checkout. 'How convenient!' Louis smiled to himself. He speed walked to the aisle he knew was mainly meant for sex.

He was tingling with excitement when he spotted the perfect outfit. It was a white corset-like sheer lace flyaway with matching thigh-high socks and a thong bottom. It was in medium, and because Louis was a mens' medium, so women's large had to work.

Louis grabbed the hanger ad scurried to the shoes' section. He picked the black velveteen peep-toe pumps with cute satin bows' which he luckily found in his size. He smiled and snuck into the makeup department without being noticed by the very few shoppers.

Louis looked around. He vaguely remembered Harry mentioning red lipstick, dark eyeshadow, and mascara. He knew there was one more cosmetic, but the type of makeup drew a blank.

He picked out all the makeup, including some blush, and made his way to the self checkout line. He hurried up and scanned his items unnoticed . He rushed to his car with the box. He was already getting turned on by this idea, but he wanted to wait for tonight. Louis couldn't wait for tonight to come.

~ ~ ~

Nightfall couldn't have gone any slower for Louis. Him and Harry went on a night out to a nice restaurant and came home, Harry was drunk and Louis was tipsy. But when Harry had at least a sip of alcohol, he'd get so unnaturally horny, not that Louis was complaining.

"You know Liam met someone today? Yeah, he could be 'the one'. I haven't met him yet but when I do, he better not break Liam's big heart."

"That's nice, that he met someone. Did you get a name?" Louis was getting ready in the bathroom and Harry was laying on the bed, typing away for god knows what.

"I think it was Zayn? That's Arabic I think. But yeah, he's half Pakistani as Liam described."

"And half British?"

"Actually, I think he had a bit of Irish in him too… like Niall."

"That's nice. Liam deserves to be happy. So, are you feeling it today?" Louis asked hopefully. Harry mumbled a sure, still completely distracted from his phone. Louis finished applying his makeup and gave himself a quick check before announcing his 'arrival'.

"Harry, are you ready?" Louis asked in a regular voice, attempting to hide his excitement. Harry made an incoherent noise, and Louis took that as a yes. He sashayed out the bathroom and into their room. Much to his dismay, Harry's eyes where glued to his phone. Louis called again, but no response. Louis even tried taking his phone away to get him to at least retrieve a glance, but nothing worked.

Louis groaned in disappointment and took off the heels, slumping into the loo. 'There's no point in staying in this if he is going to ignore me.' He took off the skimpy outfit and wiped of the ridiculous makeup. 'Thank god I didn't go with the waterproof mascara.'

~ ~ ~

"Night." Louis said sadly as he crawled into bed. Harry was still on his phone and didn't acknowledge Louis' presence whatsoever. Louis reached over to turn off the lamp, since Harry completely blocked him out and wouldn't do it when Louis asked him. Harry turned to Louis and glared.

"Do you mind?" he asked annoyed.

"I've sat here and asked you to turn it off a bunch of times already and you never answered. What the fuck was I supposed to do?"

"Walk around?" Harry angrily turned the lamp off and returned to his previous activity. Louis said nothing and slowly slouched down in his spot. 'What has gotten into him?'

~ ~ ~

"Morning." Louis smiled as he walked into the kitchen and found Harry drinking tea.

"Morning, Lou." Harry smiled back. Louis sighed in relief. 'He isn't grouchy this morning.'

"How was your night?"

"Good, good. Got plenty of rest and woke up next to my beautiful boyfriend."

"Sweet of you to say. Last night, I had the weirdest dream. We went out and when we got home, you all of a sudden treated me like shit. But it seemed so real." Louis knew it wasn't a dream, but he wanted to hear Harry's input on this.

"I know for sure we went to a restaurant, but the whole treating you like shit thing seems too bizarre. I love you too much to do that." Louis nodded and took a moment to access. 'Either Harry actually doesn't remember being rude, or his brain doesn't want him to. That doesn't even make any sense.'

~ ~ ~

"Do you feel like doing anything today?"

"I'm not in the mood for sex right now, babe."

"I never said it had to be sex. We can go on a date or stay in and order takeout. Just the two of us."

"We went out last night, let's go with the takeout." Harry said lazily. Louis smiled giddily to himself.

"Ok, love."

~ ~ ~

Louis paid the delivery guy the bill and tip and hobbled to the couch with their food. He handed Harry his plate and chopsticks, with a fork in case he got frustrated, and fortune cookie.

"The things I couldn't do without you." Harry praised.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Louis chuckled and sat down next to Harry.

"So are we having a date everyday now?"

"Well, we basically do. I mean, we go out and live together.  Every meal we have is like a date."

"You're too adorable with your little perspectives."

"I'm not brilliant, but I'm not stupid either."

"I never said you were," Harry thought for a moment then turned to Louis. "So what will we do after this?" Louis shrugged and went back to eating the noodles.

"What do you want to do?" Harry's eyes widened slightly and he bit his lip.

"I'll be right back." he muttered and bolted into the bathroom. "Shitshitshit!" he whisper-yelled. He pulled out his throbbing member. 'When will this dream go away?' he began tugging rapidly and biting his lip to prevent him from moaning loudly. 'I would love to see him in those heels. I bet he'd look sexy. He'd never agree to that!'

"Harry? Are you ok?" Harry's movement stopped and his eyes widened.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't running a temperature. You just ran in." Louis knew Harry wasn't pregnant. One, he tops in the relationship. And two, Harry's a guy, with male organs and parts.

"No no. I'm alright. Just really couldn't hold it in I guess." Harry lied. He wasn't alright. He's been having the same wet dream for weeks now and he can't even have sex with Louis without thinking about it. And he's worried his kink would slip.

"Ok, just checking. When you're ready to come out, I'll be here." Louis sighed and walked back into the living room, where he finished eating his Chinese.

~ ~ ~

Harry slowly crept out of the bathroom and froze. Louis was laying on the couch and eating a red Popsicle. Popsicle. Harry already felt himself getting hard as Louis was practically deep throating it. 'Those pretty red lips would look so great around my-'

"You alright?" Harry hummed in response and shook his head lightly in attempt to clear his thoughts

"What? Yeah, yeah. I'm great."

"You're lying. What's wrong love. You can tell me anything."

"I'm ashamed to tell you. It's… weird. I can't really explain it." his cheeks burned red, but Louis knew exactly what Harry meant.

"Come with me." Louis finished the Popsicle and led Harry to their room. He pushed Harry on the bed and strutted into the master bathroom. He smiled to himself as he got out the box and all it's contents. 'Harry is going to love me for this.' He put his outfit on in no time and did his makeup in a way that made his eyelashe longer and his lips poutier.

Louis gave himself a final up down in the full body mirror on the door. He smiled in satisfaction. 'This better not be like last time.' Louis took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Much to his dismay, Harry's eyes were glued to his phone, and they weren't leaving it anytime soon.

Louis cleared his throat and purred, "Harry?" Harry answered with a simple hum and didn't bother looking at Louis. "Can you look at me instead of that phone for five seconds?" Harry didn't answer this time. Louis decided he has enough of Harry's ignorance and snatched his phone from his hands.

Harry looked up in protest, but all words were completely forgotten when his eyes looked up and down at Louis a few times. He let out a whine and Louis smiled. Both of their eyes were completely dilated with lust.

"You know, I should just make you suffer for acting like a dick twice during sex-"

"No! I mean… wow…"

"You like what you see? Even though this is my second time wearing it."

"This is your-"

"I wore it last night. But you were being a douche, and I thought it wasn't worth my time."

"But-"

"What I want to know is, what is in that phone that seems to be more important than me?" Harry shuttered and bit his lip. 'This is torture.'

"I-I-I-"

"Is it a game? Is it a friend? Is it a website? What is it?"

"N-nothing. Not anymore."

"You're really turned on right now, aren't you?" Louis began pacing slowly back and forth, giving Harry a perfect view of his pirky ass. Harry's jaw dropped when he noticed the thong.

"H-how did you-"

"You talk frequently in your sleep. One night, I happened to be awake and hear loud and clear." Louis smirked. Harry was looking desperate and needy when Louis turned around.

"Louis please!" harry was whimpering and palming is harder than ever erection. 'I can't believe he's doing this to me!'

"I don't know. I felt pretty crushed last night when you refused to have sex with me. I guess now the shoe's on the other foot." Louis smiled and handed back Harry's phone, strutting downstairs and leaving Harry to deal with his problem on his own.

~ ~ ~

"I can't believe you did that to me." it was morning now, and Louis was still in the same attire, makeup surprisingly not smeared. He slept downstairs on the couch to make Harry upset, and clearly it was doing him justice.

"What did I do wrong? I only taught you a lesson?" Louis said coyly.

"Lou, I'm getting sick of my left hand, I need you to help me out."

"You didn't help me out when I needed you. We can't just do things on your time."

"Louis you can't just-"

"I wore this the other day and you completely ignored me. Now you want me bouncing on your-"

"Don't talk sexy to me! I have this boner that won't go away! I need you!"

"How bad do you want it?" Louis raised his eyebrows and smirked. Harry was melting into a puddle, and Louis knew he was getting desperately impatient.

"Louis don't you think I've had enough?! Please Louis. I need to fuck you." Louis bent down in front of Harry to pick up empty containers and Harry sobbed. Louis knew he was winning this and Harry would eventually fuck the living daylights out of him, but he found it in his heart not to care.

"You're really sorry then, aren't you?"

"Even if it means never touching my phone again." Harry moaned loudly when Louis knelt down to pick up the plastic bag and licked the front of his pants.

"Have at it." Louis rose and turned around, grinding on Harry's crotch to give him friction. Harry let out shaky breath and grabbed Louis' waist.

"Upstairs." Harry carried Louis bridal style to their room and tossed him on the bed. He finally had control.

"Tell me baby," Louis began. "How do you want it?"

"I-I-I-I want it…" Louis smiled at Harry's lack of vocabulary.

"How about, on the bed, on the wall, on the floor, and in my mouth?" Louis wiggled his eyebrows and bit his lip. Harry quickly, but clumsily, shuffled out of his clothes and threw himself at Louis, attacking him with rough kisses and touches.

"You think it's ok to be parading in this house dressed as a little whore and torture me?" Harry's bare body grinded roughly into Louis' thong-clad hips. Both men moaned at the contact and Louis' legs found Harry's waist.

"You deserved it. But don't be upset. I'm letting you fuck me now aren't I?" Harry bit down at Louis' neck, drawing and licking away blood. He then fumbled in the drawer, finding his bottle of lube. He slicked up three fingers and used his other hand to find Louis' hole.

Harry skillfully removed the thong and pushed all three fingers in at once.

"Oh!" Louis keened. Harry began thrusting his fingers in and out of Louis' hole in a rapid pace.

"Baby you look so hot right now." he breathed. Louis moaned in his neck and let Harry do whatever he wanted. It was all for him anyways.

"I've been thinking about this moment the minute I overheard you talking about that wet dream." Louis gasped as Harry's fingers grazed his prostate.

"Me too, babe. I can't wait to get inside you." Harry licked his lips and pulled his fingers completely out of Louis, earning the hottest whine from Louis' pretty red lips. Harry grabbed the lube bottle and applied a generous amount on his aching cock.

"Hurry up!" Louis complained.

"Patience."

"Apparently you CAN wait then." Louis scoffed. He was going to go on, but Harry jammed himself in Louis' hole with out warning and didn't bother giving him any time to adjust. Louis screamed at the sudden intrusion.

"What was that about me being able to wait?" Harry teased. He pulled out until the head was in, then rammed back in. He moaned lowly and again attacked Louis' neck.

"Harry!" Louis panted. "Oh god!" Harry's swollen lips nibbled at Louis' earlobe as he quickened his pace.

"Look how sexy you look, Lou. All hot and pliant an begging for it. You're a kittle cockslut aren't you? You just want my cock inside you. Tell me what you want baby."

"Y-You!" Louis moaned loudly and let his head fall into the pillows.

"Who do you belong to Louis?"

"Y-You. I'm your cockslut!" Louis clenched his hole tightly, signaling his release. "Harry! Unggg! Harder, Harry, harder!"

"You like that, baby? You like that?" Harry rammed into Louis in a faster and harder pace, disregarding the creaking of the floorboard and bed frame.

"Oh shit! Harry in love that!" Louis gave Harry rough, lingering kisses on his pale, sweaty neck. The red lipstick stains scattered beautifully across the skin.

"Fuck! Baby I could fuck you all day!" Harry continued to pound relentlessly into Louis.

"H-Harry I'm so close!"

"Me too, baby. Me too. Come on baby. We still have the floor, the wall, and your mouth." The constant sex talk and repetitive prostate beating was driving Louis over the edge. He came untouched with a shudder, his body relaxed and waited to be filled with Harry's cum. Harry thrusted in three more times and came with a scream of Louis' name.

He rested his head on Louis' chest to regain his breath. He could already feel his cock hardening again undos of Louis, who he was pretty sure was over sensitized .

"Are you ready to get on the floor? I would love to know how you think I look bouncing on your cock." Harry's eyes widened at the unexpected statement.

"Shit." Harry muttered. He rolled them of the bed, neither caring about the hardwood or injuries. He rested on the middle of the floor and crossed his arms behind his head.

"So I'm powerbottoming now?" Louis teased as he positioned himself to sit on Harry's cock.

"I think you were at first, too. Then you let me take control."

"Because I know you love ravishing me." Louis lifted his hips and sunk down, earning a pleasing moan from Harry.

"I do. And I'm touched. You have consideration in me."

"If I didn't, would I be riding you right now?" Louis cocked his head to the side, slightly quickening his movement.

"No… guess not. S'not like you don't get horny either, though."

"You're still a teenager. I'm a legal adult." Louis bowed his head and slipped one of Harry's nipples in his teeming mouth, letting his teeth graze the nub.

"Sh- fuck!" Louis twisted the bottom nipples with is indexes and thumbs, leaving the other one alone for now.

"Lou- I don't think I can handle this." he shuddered. Louis retreated from the nipple in his moth and blew cold air on the pinkened nub. His lips found the other one and he swirled his tongue around it. Harry gasped and arched his back.

"Babe? Are you ok?" Louis asked innocently, blowing air on the other one. Harry shuddered and nodded. His eyes rolled to the back of his head in pure ecstasy.

"I've never been more turned on in my life," he mumbled. "Babe, you're so gorgeous." Louis smiled in content. His hands were on Harry's chest and he slowed down his movement, creating a sweet moment for them.

"Thank you, love. I'm glad I can pleasure you." he batted those eyelashes, which drove Harry to the edge. He came for the third time that night, each drop hitting Louis previously abused prostate. Louis whined at the contact, cumming right after.

"Baby that was amazing." Harry dug his nails into the floorboard.

"We're only halfway done." Louis rested his head on Harry's rising chest.

"Shit, I don't know if I could get hard again."

"You can and you will." Louis pulled off of Harry and hoisted him up, Harry's legs wobbly from previous activity.

"Babe, I don't know. I also came in the loo, remember?"

"Can you cum dry?" Harry shrugged.

"If I can, then you can." Louis pushed Harry on the bed and knelt down beside it. he grabbed the limp and flaccid shaft and licked his lips. The tip was leaking with cum, and Louis wanted it in his mouth. He slowly brought his lips to the head, kissing it and taking it in. His tongue swirled around the foreskin and vein, pushing down until the head was twitching in his throat and his nose was in Harry's pubic hair.

Harry keened and bucked his hips, running his fingers through Louis' cinnamon fringe. Louis moaned and looked up at Harry. His eyes big and beautiful. Harry moaned at how cute he looked and plopped his head on the bed. His breaths were unsteady and short, his eyes glossed over. He didn't know what was going in, this was a new experience for him. The only thing he could see was white. Harry didn't know what this feeling was, but he liked it. He liked it a lot. The only thing he could hear before passing out, he atleast thought it was, was Louis chanting his name.

~ ~ ~

"Harry… Harry… Harry…" Louis singsonged as he shook Harry back into reality. Harry blinked a few times and shook his head a bit."

"Lou?" he sat up and rested his hand on his head, his voice tired and raspy. Louis smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. "Whoa," Harry chuckled. "I didn't go anywhere."

"Not physically. But mentally. You blacked out a bit. Went into subspace for a while."

"What? I thought that was for bottoms."

"In a way, you kind of were a bottom…"

"Oh… how kong was I out?"

"About five minutes."

"You didn't change?"

"I was busy getting you a glass of water and shaking you back to reality. How you feeling?"

"Tired… dizzy… I don't think I could have sec for a while…"

"It's ok. We can still talk or go out. I'm just happy you're alright. You're a top so you're not as used to it as I am."

"How do you know you're more experienced?"

"When we lost our virginity, a month after that when you discovered your nipple kink, and a bunch of other times. Don't you remember? You're the one that aided me."

"Oh, right." Harry chuckled. "Thank you. For doing this for me even after I've been a dick."

"No problem. What's up with that?"

"I have the slightest idea. But thanks."

"You're welcome. And I expect you to put down your mobile the next time we do something like this." Louis said halfheartedly. Harry laughed and cuddled Louis closer to him.

"Don't have to tell me twice."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comment? Subscribe? I'm not picky. Oh, and if anyone could put this on tumblr, that'd be great. I could use more endorsement.


End file.
